Zoe Blain
Neville: '''"You're the first American wizard in Hogwarts" '''Zoe: "Oh yeah, well you are the first british wizard that I'm attracted to...." Zoe talking to Neville Longbottom 'Biographical Information' Born: July 27, 1979 Blood Status: Half-blood Status: Alive Maritial Status: In a relationship Also known as: Zo (by her friends) Zoe Bear (by her mother) Pet: Winchester (Dog) 'Physical Information' Species: Human Gender: Female Height: 5'8 Hair: color Red hair, purple tips and single streak on the bangs Eye color: Turquoise Skin Color: Light 'Relationships' Sarah Blain (Mother) Oliver Blain (Father ��) Neville Longbottom (boyfriend) 'Magical Information' Boggart: Clown Wand: 10" Holly Wood, Unicorn hair core 'House' Ravenclaw 'Loyalty' Friends, family ect. 'Biography' Zoe Renne Blain is the first American wizard to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, where she lives with her mother in London. Before Zoe was born, her mother met Oliver Blain, Zoe's father, litle did her mother know that Oliver was a wizard, but that didn't stop her from falling in love and marrying him, however this was a crime in the Ministry of Magic, and when Zoe was 8 years old, her father was senteced to death, for marrying an american Muggle and exposing his magic ability to her. Zoe saw the entire thing and also saw it was done by the heartless Delores Jane Umbridge, when Zoe attends Hogwarts on their 5th year, she meets everyone there and gets sorted into Ravenclaw. Zoe becomes intrigued with Nevel Longbottom, who finds the same interests in her, and since she is an american he becomes even more interested in her, when Nevel finds out that Bellarix LeStrange escaped Askaban he takes off and she chases after him, he exlains what happened between her and his parents and she comforts him and tells him how about her father's tragic death, thus ending with them sharing their first kiss. Nevel then inroduces her to Dumbledore's Army, where she shows off her skills and magic, conjouring her Panther Patronus, they all find her skill impressive and decide to let her join. After the battle when Harry lost his God Father, they reurned to the castle where Nevel asked her to be his girlfriend, she hapily agrees. Remus Lupin was Oliver's best friend, and Zoe for the longest time called him "Uncle Remus" when he and Tonks were taken in the Battle of Hogwarts she felt completely heartbroken and torn up for losing the last of her wizarding family, she was only with her muggle mother and after a while, she left London and Nevel to return to New York (where she use to live). However! she realizes that she belongs in London and with Nevel, so she returns to London and finds him, he was more than pleased to see her, and didn't take long to take her back. Zoe is couragous and brave, strong minded and not afraid to speak her mind, and never lets it keep her, from following her own path. First Year "I'm Zoe Blain, but my friends call me...Zoe" Zoe introducing herself to Elladora Rookwood, Tyler Rookwood, Neville Longbottom and Daniel Malfoy. When we first meet Zoe she comes up as a sarcastic 15 year old girl but also has a deep hatred for Professor Umbridge, she grows a good friendship with Elladora Rookwood and Neville Longbottom who soons becomes her boyfriend. Zoe is first introduced when Elladora, Tyler, Neville and Daniel are arriving at Hogwarts she is sitting in a carrige while reading she invites them to ride with her which they except. They introduce themselves and Neville asks her if it's her first year and she nods her head and Elladora says how she thinks Zoe will like Hogwarts. After arriving to Hogwarts Zoe is placed into Ravenclaw, where she feels welcomed right away. Daniel introduced Zoe to his sister Susan and they told her who everyone is. Professor Dumbledore does his usual speech, that is soon inturrepted when Professor Umbridge speaks, Zoe is shown with a face of pure hatred and sat in her seat glaring. Category:Biography Category:DRAFT